A Guardian Angel
by madz0615
Summary: Ah yes. My AU where the corpse Jean saw isn't actually Marco and, instead, Marco is alive and acts as Jeans very own guardian angel (cliché I know and the shitty writing doesn't help) basically just my midnight drabble. Idek what I'm doing.
1. Chapter 2 is better i swear

Marco approached from down the road after being asked to handle some tasks and, as he neared, he easily distinguished the familiarity of Jean's voice. However, being so aquatinted with it meant that he could also pick out the different emotions which riddled every word. Disbelief. Regret. Fear. But there was another emotion which not even Marco was familiar with... Horror? What would there be to be so horrified about? They weren't seeing anything new. As he neared to the source of the voice, he remained hidden to listen in without being discovered, determined to find out the cause.

"What's their name?" A woman's voice asked. "Marco Bodt" Jean's voice shook as he said the name. Huh? Hadn't Jean just seen a family member dead? His voice reflected that idea but his words didn't. "You'll have time to grieve for your friend later." The air suddenly grew heavy to the point where breathing was difficult and required effort. He finally realised what he was hearing. He just listened to his own call of death. After a minute to stomach the thought, Marco dared to sneaked a peak around the wall only to see Jean standing over the corpse with eyes as dull as the body's.

While the hair looked similar to his own, nothing else about the dead body resembled his self. Where freckles littered his cheeks was plain on the limp corpse, not to mention the fact that they were a completely different build. Marco knew that Jean would recognise him from even the smallest detail which left one more explanation. 'His thoughts are getting carried away. He's going insane...' The thought hurt as he watched his best friend turn slowly and walk aimlessly towards the others. He didn't know what else to do besides just stand and watch. If Marco appeared alive in front of him suddenly, it could traumatized him even more, considering the state he was in. "There must be some way to do this." The freckled boy muttered to himself. Suddenly it came to him and, despite the situation, a slight smile played upon his lips at the idea of being able to support his best friend through his own death.


	2. i lied

Typically, a day would begin with someone shouting down upon the troops who were in a deep and yet unpleasant sleep mere moments before. But this morning was different. It started with a fumble of hands shaking each person but one, as well as a quiet but frustrated mutter of "wake up" "we need to talk" or something of the sort. Once everyone finally rose, the anxious hands which shook them all then directed them towards an empty room, leaving the sleeping boy alone in the room.

"Its so early" "why do we have to be up?" "What do you want?". The leader was bombarded with questions and complaints but still he didn't answer a single one. He had to make sure that where the group went was isolated and that nothing would be repeated. Once he finally got to the empty cafeteria and the group settled down, he proposed his request. "Promise you won't tell him." "Won't tell who what?" Someone replied. As he repeated, his voice became more stern and serious. "You have to promise me that you won't tell /him/ what I'm about to tell you." The slight growl which resonated in his throat during the last few words portrayed his frustration so accurately that the only response he received were silent nods of agreement.

**JEAN'S POV**

He woke up to a room empty asides for the bedding strewn across the floor. He didn't truly mind the solitude. After seeing his best friend's dead body, he had had no privacy. This seemed like an obvious way to give him some time to himself for once and he wouldn't pass up on the opportunity. He buried his face in his sheets. For a moment, he was able to fool his mind into thinking that it had the slight smell of his best friend, but the illusion didn't last for long. In all honesty, Jean didn't know whether to scream or cry and, despite wanting to do both until the day he died, he seemed unable to do either. Instead, he just tossed the blankets aside and got up slowly.

As he walked down the halls to the refectory he felt like there were a thousand eyes on him at all times. But of course it would feel that way. He relied on Marco so much as a friend and as moral support and this was known by everyone in the squad. So who could expect any other reaction from the group. His mind seemed to drift as he was walking down the quiet opening in between buildings and he slowly let go of his control of direction and let his mind take him where he wanted to go. He wasn't hungry, despite today being his last breakfast as a trainee. After today, he could choose to become a part of the military police and remain safe inside the inner walls. But he didn't want that - not anymore. He wasn't going to have any more of his friends deaths remain unknown and unhonoured. He would make up for what happened to Marco. He would make up for the death of every unnamed and unclaimed soldier. He would put his life on the line and join the Recon Corps.

After what was probably at least 10 minutes of walking, he found himself at an old tree. A flash of memories seem to pass before his eyes, too quickly for it to be recognisable and yet Jean knew from the pain in his chest that they had to do with Marco. Since his death, his brain seems to have forged him into every nook and cranny in his thoughts. Everything that has, is and will ever happen. When he thinks about his childhood he can almost see a freckled face grinning back at him. _Marco_ grinning back at him. His body slumped onto the ground with his back resting against the trunk. The only thing that disturbed his thoughts was a shadow peeking into view. His head quickly shot up and, though the sun was behind the silhouette, he could distinguish every freckle on the boy's face, ringing so familiar in his mind as he gave a short greeting "Hello Jean."


End file.
